


i'll be in the middle(while you two get along)

by hitmewiththatmarkhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Na Jaemin, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, My First Work in This Fandom, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmewiththatmarkhyuck/pseuds/hitmewiththatmarkhyuck
Summary: When jisung met chenle, he knew he was screwed. Especially when jaemin moved back to town.Largely based on in the middle by Dodie Clark, the white album by Weezer, and Jackie and Wilson by Hozier.





	1. Chapter 1

when jisung saw chenle for the first time, he knew he was screwed. he had blond hair, a pretty smile, and the ugliest laugh he had ever heard. he was walking home from his mother's book shop for lunch when he saw the boy.

"renjun, what- no you can't just- renjun no." the boy had said in between dolphin squeaks and cute giggles. jisung looked back at them, eyes widening at the boys cute grin, head thrown back in laughter.

"i'm just saying, chenle. if you want a high class diqúe, you have to try!" chenle's friend -renjun?- said, riding a skateboard while looking back at the boy and laughing.

jisung became breathless as he looked at chenle. 

literally.

renjun had made the mistake of turning his head at the wrong moment, veering off the path and running into jisung. 

ouch.

jisung laid on the ground, bewildered by the sudden movement. he made eye contact with chenle, face burning red.

"oh my god! are you okay?" the boy on top of him asked as he focused on the situation at hand. he was currently sprawled on the grass of the park near his house, renjun slightly straddling him as he tried to get up. 

"peachy." he wheezed as the boy got too close for comfort, examining his face carefully.

"hey chenle! speaking of high class diqúe-"

"shut up, renjun."


	2. Chapter 2

chenle and jisung had gotten two months into their relationship. they were sitting on jisung's bed, discussing college ("i don't know, sophomore year just makes me  _nervous_ , chenle" jisung had said.) when they heard the loud rumble of a motorcycle next door. they had gotten two beautiful,  _glorious_ months into their relationship before "the boy next door" came back with a twist.

he was older, wore leather jackets, rode a motorcycle, and colored his hair. he had gotten insanely hot, which made jisung extremely jealous (considering all he got since their breakup was clearer skin and longer legs). 

"jisung, who is that?" chenle had muttered, squinting in- was that... jealousy?

"about that..."

"you know what? nevermind, i don't want to know."

 

\------

 

"injunnie?"

"yes?" he sighed dreamily, chin resting on his palms.

"stop staring. the guy won't disappear if you look away."

renjun turned his head and glared fiercely at chenle, twisting in his chair to be able to extend his neck further.

"i would rather look at that glowing skin and tight ass than watch you two make out. a guy can only handle so much, lele." he spoke in fluent mandarin before looking back out the window, only to see the boy gone and the door swinging shut.

"'won't disappear', huh?" he hissed in annoyance. " _fakes. the lot of you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @guanlinear for inspiring me to get chapters done quickly!!! Much love <3 thank you for believing in me!


	3. california kids will throw you a lifeline

       jisung had made it a week. one amazing, beautiful week before caving in like the coward he was. he had been standing at the end of his driveway, checking his mail when flawless na jaemin spoke to him. 

     "hey, jisung! it's been a while! how've you been? you look good!" he had said, smiling with his porcelain smile. dangerous, really, with the way jisung's heart fluttered the way it did at that moment.

     "i've been okay. a little busy with school and whatnot, but okay overall. what about you? you've certainly changed quite a bit since we last saw each other." jisung said politely, turning to face jaemin with an apprehensive smile.

     "same here! and yeah, so have you! you look taller, more grown up. look, i'm about to head to the coffee shop on main. wanna join? i'll buy." he said, his heart-breaking smile staying in place as he spoke.

     "that's okay. my boyfriend will be here in ten, so i'm just waiting on him. raincheck?" he dejectedly replied, mourning the loss of his excellent iced latte. 

     "oh. yeah, sure. talk to you soon!"

     "yeah, for sure."

 

\---------

 

      it had been four years since jisung fell in love with na jaemin. he had been sixteen and was only a shy sophomore in high school when he met him. jaemin was the guy that people would always stare at, with the pretty smile, upbeat personality, and cute laugh that everyone adored.  he was a senior, two years older, his hot neighbor (no, he didn't stare at him when he was mowing the lawn shirtless, or so he would say), and so, so breathtaking. jisung remembered being a freshman, always looking at the unnamed senior with unabashed wonder. then sophomore year started, and jaemin was in his music class, where they had to work on a project together. they had had to write a song together, expressing real feelings. jaemin had chosen a love song. jisung agreed.

     jisung couldn't remember an exact moment he fell in love with jaemin. he fell in love with him through the little gestures, like how jaemin would grab his hand when he was nervous, or kiss his cheek when the younger would do something cute, or make up impromptu poems comparing the way he laughed with everything he loved ( _"your laugh",_  he would say, _"is like a million fireflies floating above the water. your laugh is the sky turning pink at sunset or a dog's tail wagging or the softness of hands intertwined or a warm drink on a rainy day or the way you look at me like the stars are in my smile."_ ). jaemin had done millions of little things that made jisung absolutely, irrevocably whipped, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. then college applications happened. na jaemin, his first love, had gotten an acceptance letter to some fancy college for smart people in canada, and he had gone without thinking once summer was over. that summer was both the greatest and worst summer of his life because while he got to spend a lot of time with jaemin, it was also the last two months he had with him before he went away for four years to pursue his art degree. (jisung had told him that he could see him being a popular musician, the ones you'd see on the television all the time, but jaemin loved art, and jisung loved jaemin, so he didn't argue.)

     they had promised to keep in touch, and they had, until exam week came up, and jisung grew tired of the voice in his voicemail.

     now, four years later, jisung has a life and a cute boyfriend and a fun job and he can't, won't,  _refuses to_ get involved with jaemin again.

he thinks.

he hopes.

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked this chapter!!! i'm so, so, SO sorry i've abandoned it for so long lol.   
> love you guys!  
> thank you so much for putting up with my inconsistency <3  
> get mad at me on instagram: zhangyixingownsmyass


End file.
